


Minimal Loss

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 4.03, Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moreid, Protective Derek, Worried Derek, minimal loss, post minimal loss, season four episode three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: If minimal loss had more whump and moreid had been canon
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Minimal Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite episodes

The second the door busts open and Derek Morgan appears, Spencer feels like he can breathe again. However, the relief doesn’t last long. The building could blow up any second, and a girl is still inside that has no plans of leaving. Spencer can vaguely hear Derek trying to coax her out of the church as fast as he can, but it’s clear her mind has been set. Spencer’s eyes widen as he sees her reach for the detonator, and he starts to move towards the door. 

“Run!” He shouts, attempting to pull Derek with him. 

The two of them sprint out of the building, all but leaping out as they see, hear, and feel the explosion behind them. Coughing and gasping, they both gravitate towards each other, only wanting to make sure the other is okay. Derek wraps Spencer in his arms, just trying to register that he’s safe and in his arms. 

“You scared me,” Derek admits, pulling back to look at him. “But it wasn’t your fault, and you helped save a lot of people. I’m proud of you.”

“You saved me,” Spencer chuckles softly. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t show up exactly when you did.” He breathes raggedly for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “I need- where’s Emily? I need to make sure she’s okay...”

Spencer sort of staggers towards the crowd of people, and Derek can tell something is wrong. Now isn’t the time though. They both know he won’t relax until he knows Emily is fine. The two see each other at the same time, and Spencer opens his arms just in time for Emily to squeeze him in a hug, and he swallows back the lump in his throat. While he certainly regrets what happened, he has to be grateful that she is safe. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I should’ve- I’m sorry,” Spencer whispers, not wanting to let go just yet. 

“I’m fine, I promise. I thought you two, I thought...” Emily trails off, just hugging him closer. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Spencer nods softly, finally pulling back. 

He keeps one arm around Emily’s waist, the other pulling Derek close. Nothing feels real right now, but Spencer tries to take solace in the fact that his team is safe and minimal lives were lost. It’s when Emily walks away to talk to a frantic mother that the adrenaline starts to wear off, and the pain from his blow to the stomach starts to set in. Spencer can’t help the small groan that leaves his lips, slumping a tiny bit. 

“What’s wrong? Talk to me,” Derek frowns, tilting his chin up. “Are you hurt?”

“He just hit me. Cyrus, he hit me with his gun... two times,” Spencer adds after a moment, lightly laying his hand on his middle. “It just hurts, that’s all.”

Derek sighs, brushing his thumb over Spencer’s cheek. “I think you should let them check you out. You know that blunt force trauma to your stomach can be dangerous. Just let the paramedics make sure it’s safe for you to go home right away.” 

“Fine,” Spencer mumbles. “Then can we just leave?” 

“Of course,” Derek promises. 

He stays close to Spencer, knowing he must really be hurting if he doesn’t argue. Derek stays with Spencer while he gets checked out, the latter giving short answers to questions and squirming uncomfortably at unfamiliar hands on him as the area is checked out. After promising that he has no nausea or lightheadedness, Spencer is given the okay to go home. He just wants to be asleep in Derek’s arms. Being held hostage was not on his to do list today, and it’s a rather exhausting task. Luckily, before too long, the team is heading back to the jet. Spencer can just barely register Derek’s hand on the small of his back, and for once, the touch isn’t comforting. Everyone talking is far too loud, and the lights inside the jet seem blinding. The way his body folds as he sits is only causing his bruises to be more painful, and unfortunately for him, everyone is being rather touchy-feely tonight. Emily grabs his hand as they talk, only irritating the small cuts and scrapes on his hands more, and the conversation doesn’t exactly ease his guilt. Once Spencer is done with her, Derek keeps him close, their hips pressed together. It feels like he can’t even breathe. It’s not like he can say anything without sounding like a complete jerk. Derek was (and still is) only worried about him, and the others just want to make sure he’s alright. How can he say that every touch and sound is making him want to rip his skin off?

Luckily, it’s not too long of a flight. Spencer doesn’t think he’s ever been more grateful for the fresh air, although breathing in too deeply makes his sore stomach muscles ache. He’s just glad to be back. It’s not a long drive back home, and Spencer heads back to the car without a word. Derek is there just a minute later, sliding into the drivers seat and putting a hand on Spencer’s thigh. 

“Ready to go home?” He asks, rubbing Spencer’s leg. 

“Yes,” Spencer answers shortly, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. Hopefully, it shows that he is not in the mood for conversation. 

Derek gets the message, assuming Spencer is just tired. And rightfully so, because Spencer is truly wiped out. It’s just that everything else is a complete bother as well. The car ride back home is silent except for the low hum of the radio, and the slight groans that Spencer tries to suppress with every turn. Between the seatbelt and his jeans pressing uncomfortably against his abdomen, the angry red bruises are definitely irritated. By the time they finally pull up at home, there’s nearly tears in Spencer’s eyes from being uncomfortable and overwhelmed. He just opens the door and grabs his bag, sighing softly when Derek takes it. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you inside,” Derek hums, wrapping an arm around Spencer’s waist. 

“I can walk on my own,” Spencer mutters, but Derek continues to talk.

The older man unlocks the door, letting them inside. “You should change into something more comfortable, but after you shower. And you definitely need to have something for dinner. When was the last time you ate anything?”

“I don’t want anything for dinner!” Spencer snaps, his hands in fists. It would almost be comical how childish he looks, but Derek is more taken aback by the outburst. 

“Okay...” Derek starts slowly. “I know you probably don’t want to, but not eating will only make it worse.”

“No, you don’t know! You think you know everything about how I feel and what I want when you don’t. None of you do and I really wish everyone would leave me alone,” Spencer frowns, his volume increasing. 

“Calm down,” Derek tells him, his eyes narrowing. “We can talk about what’s wrong but you don’t need to yell. All I’m trying to do is help you.” 

“I don’t need help!” Spencer practically shrieks, ignoring what Derek said just a moment before. “I’m tired of everyone treating me like a child. I’m an adult, Derek, and I can handle things on my own.”

“Spencer, what are you talking about? You were just held hostage, you expect me to not be worried and want to help?” Derek asks, honestly not knowing why Spencer is so upset. “I’m not saying you aren’t capable of doing things on your own, but it would be easier if you let me help you at least a little.”

“You keep telling me what I need to do, I don’t need you telling me that! I can do it on my own. Just leave me alone!” Spencer groans, stomping towards the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Spencer starts the shower, shrugging out of his clothes and standing under the hot water. It’s not long before the tears start, feeling so guilty about what happened. Derek wasn’t doing anything wrong. He should’ve handled it better, but instead he exploded. He even got multiple opportunities to start over and explain what was really wrong, but he just kept going. Spencer feels horrible. He scrubs his arms so hard they turn red, but to him, the smell and feel of the church is still stuck to his skin. He gingerly washes his torso, not wanting to hurt himself more than he already his. Spencer turns the water off once he’s finished washing his hair, taking a shaky breath. He spent long enough in there, wanting to avoid the conversation he’d have to have with Derek now that he’s done. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he steps out, and he bites his lip hard when he sees what’s on the edge of the sink. He hadn’t even heard Derek slip in, but he did, and he left Spencer a tube of bruise ointment to try and help it feel just a little better. Spencer sniffles softly, grabbing it off the counter and walking towards their room. Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed, but looks up when Spencer comes in, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m so sorry,” Spencer mumbles, his eyes red rimmed. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. You were only trying to help. Everything was so much, everyone was talking and it was loud and bright and I’m in pain and it was too much to deal with. I’m sorry...” He breaks off into a tired sob, clutching the towel around his hips. 

“Come here, baby boy,” Derek sighs, standing up and wrapping his arms around Spencer, his hand against the back of Spencer’s damp hair. “Did you mean it when you said you wished I would leave you alone? I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it,” Spencer sniffs, clutching Derek’s shirt. “I love you and I love when you take care of me and help me. I want to take it all back and I should’ve never said it.”

“Shh, it’s alright. You’ve had a long, long day. I should’ve taken that into consideration. I’m not mad at you,” Derek promises, rubbing his back. 

“You’re not?” Spencer whispers, wiping his eyes. 

“No, I’m not,” Derek smiles softly, brushing Spencer’s tears away with his thumb. “Let’s get you dressed and then you can just relax.”

Spencer nods softly, holding up the tube of ointment in his hand. “Thank you for bringing this. I didn’t put any on... can you do it?”

Derek’s smile grows, and he nods. “Of course.”

Just a few minutes later, Spencer is in his pajamas and a bottle of water is on the nightstand. Derek is in the kitchen, Spencer finally agreeing to eat something after a bit of coaxing from his boyfriend. It’s not long before he comes back, a simple sandwich on the plate for Spencer. The younger man starts to eat, inhaling his food once he realizes how hungry he really is. 

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere,” Derek chuckles, rubbing his back. “Don’t make yourself sick.”

“I’m not... didn’t realize how hungry I was. I haven’t eaten all day,” Spencer sighs, leaning into him. 

“I know, pretty boy. You look tired,” Derek says gently. “We can go to sleep after this.”

Spencer nods, putting most of his weight on Derek as he finishes up. He has to admit, he feels a lot better after eating and drinking some water, and now he’s just ready for bed. Before that though, Derek did promise to tend to his bruises, and he hands him the cream as he sprawls out on his back. 

“It’s gonna feel cold at first, baby, but it’ll feel good after just a second,” Derek assures, taking off the cap and tugging up Spencer’s shirt. 

The two large red spots on his stomach are already turning darker, and they both know they’ll be an ugly bluish black by morning. Spencer tries to relax, exhaling sharply once he feels the cold. Derek is right though; it feels great after a minute, the coolness numbing the spot a little. Derek makes sure to cover everywhere, not wanting him to be in pain. He’s finished shortly, and he kisses Spencer’s forehead. 

“All done, honey. Now get some sleep,” Derek whispers, stroking his cheek. 

“Okay, thank you,” Spencer yawns. 

The light is out soon, and both men are ready to drift off after just a few minutes. Spencer attempts to turn onto his front, but huffs softly once he realizes it hurts too much. He’s never really been able to sleep on his back, and it’s frustrating. He’s exhausted and just wants to sleep, but it’s easier said than done. 

“What are you thinking about?” Derek murmurs, eyes still closed. “I can practically hear your mind going.”

“I can’t sleep on my back,” Spencer sighs, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m keeping you awake. Go to sleep, Der.”

“Not until you are,” Derek promises sweetly, sitting up. “Turn on your side.”

Spencer stares at him for a moment before slowly rolling over, facing the wall. He soon feels Derek’s middle against his back, and strong arms wrapping around his chest. He lets out a soft breath, already feeling much better in Derek’s arms. 

“You’re the best,” Spencer mumbles, eyes heavy already. “You always know how to make me feel better. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Derek smiles, kissing the back of his head. 

All other thoughts abandoned, Spencer starts to drift off. He always finds it’s much easier to fall asleep in Derek Morgan’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are very appreciated:)


End file.
